The Last days of Zootopia
by Agent BM
Summary: This is how it happened, this is how Zootopia died. When a zombie outbreak hits Zootopia, how far will one go to survive and protect the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own Zootopia. Merry Christmas to all. Hope you enjoy this**

This is how it happened. This is how Zootopia died.

(Few weeks ago)

Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were on dinner break at a diner known as 'Jack's diner'. Nick was eating waffles and Judy was eating carrots. They were just finishing up.

"Nothing beats Jack's homemade waffles" said Nick

"Or the fresh made coffee" said Judy

She drank her coffee and rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. Christmas was a month and a half away and Judy was working a lot of overtime to afford presents for relatives. Being a rabbit that wasn't easy. Judy was tired, and it showed badly. Nick took her coffee away and left money on the table.

"Ok carrots, i'm taking you home. You need to sleep, badly" said Nick

"No i don't, i can work. Besides i could use the overtime" said Judy

She yawned. Nick held her up and walked her to the car, putting her in the passenger seat.

"You just sit there and sleep, i'm taking you home" said Nick

Judy was way too tired to argue. She let her eyelids close and she drifted off to sleep. Nick was about to drive away when he got a call

"All available units needed on Giraffe Blvd. Massive wreck on the side of Bull Bakery, truck belonging to Phoenix enterprises"

Nick looked at Judy and thought if he should go. It was on his way, she could sleep while he worked. Nick drove to the wreck where officers and paramedics blocked the area. Paramedics were treating the badly injured driver, a weasel, on the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Nick

"No idea, drunk driving, sickness, stupid dare, could be anything" said a grizzly bear officer

"He's not breathing, he's dead" said a paramedic bird

"Better get him to the morgue" said a paramedic goat

The weasel started to move

"He's alive?" asked the bird

The weasel sprung up and grabbed the bird, taking a huge bite out of him, killing the bird. The weasel then bit into the goat's arm, trying to eat it. The officers pushed him off and fired tranquilizer darts at him, but they did nothing to slow him down. The weasel growled and started moving towards the officers.

"Use live ammunition, kill that weasel" shouted an alligator officer

The police took out their pistols and fired at the weasel, but nothing stopped him from moving. The weasel bit into the alligators body, blood gushed onto his face, the alligator screamed in pain. Nick aimed his pistol and shot the weasel in the head, finally bringing him down. More paramedics arrived to assist the injured, news crews arrived and started asking questions, all while Judy slept in the squad car. Nick was horrified at what just happened and what he had to do.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Nick to himself

He quickly ran back to his car and drove away from the crime scene, wanting to get Judy home and away from the madness that just ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

Judy rubbed her eyes open and yawned, finding herself in bed at her apartment. She saw Nick in a chair sleeping next to her, a gun in his hand. What was he doing?

"Nick?" asked Judy

Nick yawned and woke up

"Oh hey carrots, don't mind me just thought i'd protect you after what i saw last night" said Nick

"What happened? Last i remember was falling asleep in the car" said Judy

"I was taking you home when i got a call to protect a crime scene. There was a dead weasel, the paramedics were about to take him away when he came back to life and killed one of them, and bit the flesh off the other and an officer, i delivered the killing shot to the head. I panicked and drove straight here" said Nick

Judy hopped out of bed and got into her uniform.

"I think you're overreacting" said Judy

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Nick

"No i don't, i'm sure it was a misunderstanding what happened" said Judy

"In that case you can drive to work" said Nick

(ZPD)

Officers were panicking, last nights shooting was only the first of many attacks throughout the city. Animals, all working for Phoenix Enterprises, were found dead and coming back to life, attacking anyone nearby, so much that Phoenix enterprises was being investigated. Clawhauser immediately gave them some files to go through and some places to guard.

"What's all this?" asked Judy

"We're getting word of animal attacks over the city, a complete investigation is being held at Phoenix Enterprises, they're somehow connected to all this" said Clawhauser as he got some of his gear together

"Phoenix enterprises? What do they have to do with this, don't they make skin products and home goods?" asked Judy

"Yes they do, but apparently they've been doing some secret projects that was, well, no one knows. But the first attacks came from employees, so something is obviously up" said Clawhauser

Chief Bogo stood proud and center by the desk, the mayor had ordered an evacuation of the city, and officers were ordered to protect checkpoints set up around train stations and freeways. Judy and Nick were sent to the station Judy arrived to Zootopia in. This was one hell of a morning that was for sure.

(Train Station)

Panicked citizens, having heard about the attacks from the news or seeing them themselves, all lined up with what they could carry, being check by police for any signs of being infected, bite marks, wounds, sickness, weird behavior, anything. Judy and Nick were the last line of defense, they checked anyone before they got on the trains. The trains were packed full with citizens and their luggage.

"You're all clear sir, go on ahead" said Judy to a polar bear

"Oh thank you thank you" said the polar bear before running off to the train with his family.

"Next in line please" said Nick

The train behind them left, and the citizens awaited for the next one, but that would never come. Armed animals in full body armor and holding machine guns approached the end of the checkpoints and blocked the way to board the trains. All of them had an insignia on their arms, an orange bird rising to the sky, a phoenix. This was the logo to phoenix enterprises. A cheetah in a suit and carrying a bullhorn stood on top of Nick and Judy's checkpoint table and spoke to the crowd.

"Attention citizens of Zootopia, the city is now under full lockdown. From this moment on no more citizens are allowed to leave. This city is under full lockdown by the ceo of Phoenix Enterprises. We can assure you any stories of attacks are simply not true. And whatever is scaring everyone will be taken care of, but until then no one is to leave the city without proper clearance" said the cheetah

The crowd booed, not believing him about the attacks being false, they knew what they saw. Some were angry and yelled, even the police.

"The city is now under our jurisdiction, return to your homes or work places, everything will be fine" said the cheetah

The crowd continued yelling at the cheetah and the armed men. The armed men pointed their guns at the crowd.

"You have 5 seconds to disperse or we have orders to open fire. 5, 4, 3-

Some animals, not believing him, stayed. Nick and Judy backed away into the crowd. The cheetah counted down to zero and the armed men opened fire on those who refused to disperse, killing without mercy. There was a lot of screaming. Nick held Judy down to avoid being hit as they made it out of the station and into the streets.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said the cheetah


End file.
